


Cram Season

by strawberryjihyo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Gay Character, Roommates, Secret Crush, Sleepy Kisses, Smart Is The New Sexy, This is really cute, Useless Lesbians, leave kudos or i’ll fight you, please read it, you won’t regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjihyo/pseuds/strawberryjihyo
Summary: Jungeun is the top of her class, while Sooyoung is a crammer when it comes to finals. But Sooyoung just can’t seem to focus on her works...





	Cram Season

**Author's Note:**

> hi :3 i just sorta made this on the fly cause i was bored and motivated... hope u like it!!!!!

It was finals week for college students all around the country. Some of them were studying diligently, as they had for the entire semester, while others were cramming months’ worth of information in the last available half-week of calm before the storm. Then, there were the ones who retained information in class without notes. A few times repeating something would leave a good enough impression on their brains. 

Kim Jungeun, an aeroplane engineering major, was one of those students. She was always at the top, others envying her ability to keep almost perfect grades in every single class. People would ask her what her “secrets” were, and how in the world she had some sort of brain that seemed almost superhuman.

Her roommate, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Ha Sooyoung, a dance major, was amazing at doing what she loved, yet when it came to her gen-ed testing, she was the exact opposite. She was constantly cramming for every subject, always stressed, and she even fell asleep in classes on occasion. Her notebooks were riddled with ripped out papers, and the papers that were still left were nothing more than messy notes and sloppy doodles in the margins that were only made to prevent her from dozing off anymore.

Night after night was sleepless, usually due to watching countless YouTube videos, but as finals would come closer, the reason would change. She was always grateful for the days she didn’t have class. She would sleep in and then work on a new choreography.

Finally, the day before finals came up. Sooyoung didn’t have a class, but Jungeun was in her engineering physics class. Sooyoung had always thought it was incredibly admirable — even attractive, might she say, that her roommate was so driven, so smart. Her chosen major was perfect for her, and she would constantly remind her of that. Jungeun appreciated it very much so, and in return, she would encourage Sooyoung to better her study habits. Because maybe, just maybe, she appreciated her in more ways than she should have.

Sooyoung, once again, waited until nighttime. She was panicked on the inside, but remained seemingly calm on the outside. “I always do this. Why do I always do this, Jungeun?” She turned to her roommate who had come back from her last class a few hours ago. Her anxiety was not quite fully showing itself in her facial expression. “You always tell me to change my habits, but I never do... It’s useless.” She let out a small sigh, spinning in slow, thoughtful circles on her swivel chair and focusing on the ground. She was wearing her oversized grey sweater with a chicken broth stain on it from the ramen she’d eaten before opening her textbooks. Her pants were the very same pajama pants that she’d woken up in: red, blue, and black stretchy flannels. Her hair had been taken out of the bun it’d been in for half the day, from when she was making up her own choreography for something.

Finally, she scooted back to the desk and looked at the opened college algebra textbook. Formula after formula made her thoughts swim with things that made absolutely no sense to her. 

“Hey, Sooyoung.” She heard, in a voice that seemed to come from the back of her mind. Then, again, a little louder. “Hey!” She jolted up, confused. “Take a break, Sooyoungie. As cute as your mild frustration is, I know it can’t be too good for your mental health when it grows into this.” Maybe she was right. Jungeun pointed to the clock, Sooyoung’s weary eyes following. 11:34 PM. “Please, at least for 15 minutes? Half an hour, even?” Sooyoung hesitated a bit, then nodded in agreement. “Good, I hate to see you so uptight and stressed.”

She got out of her chair, leaving her textbook behind, and sat on the floor next to Jungeun. “Can we watch something? My brain needs something else to do.” Jungeun smiled at her roommate, her nose scrunching up and her eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Of course... You name it, we watch it. Okay?” Sooyoung’s response to this came as a gentle smile back to Jungeun, her bunny teeth peeking out from behind her lips. She found that her most genuine smiles always came from conversations with Jungeun, and her heart would flutter the most whenever Jungeun’s voice was being heard.

So, Jungeun turned on her roommate’s choice TV show, and she glanced over every once in a while whenever Sooyoung would laugh at something stupid. Their hands soon found the way to each other’s, just the same as every other time they watched something.

Episode after episode came on, until Sooyoung looked at the clock again. “Oh... It’s 2:27... I should probably get back to finishing this unit in the book.” Jungeun’s eyes followed Sooyoung as she got up and sat back to the desk. She turned the television’s volume down a few notches so her roommate could study.

Yet, Jungeun couldn’t focus on the show as well as before. She kept looking over at the stressed girl, noticing her facial features illuminated by the cheap desk lamp. The way her stray hairs framed her face, and how her eyelashes arched upwards perfectly and so visibly in the light, and how her tongue stuck out of her mouth in frustrated concentration, and how the lump in her throat moved every time she swallowed. Jungeun could only let her crush get a little bit bigger. She didn’t want them to be the token lesbian “roommates”, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to pass up any chance she got to take with Sooyoung.

She got up and walked over, wrapping her arms around her roommate in a hug from behind. She set her chin on Sooyoung’s head and spoke softly. “Can I help you with your work? Can I quiz you?”

She heard the sleepiness in her roommate’s response: “Maybe... That would help. Thank you.” So, again, they changed positions, and Jungeun began quizzing. Two right, one wrong. One right, and another one wrong. Three right, two wrong. Question after question after question passed, and the more that did, the more that a sleepy, needy Sooyoung could only focus on Jungeun’s lips instead of the words they were saying. Her responses became absent-minded, enough for the girl to notice.

“Sooyoung.” Nothing. “...Sooyoung.” 

“Hmmm..?”

“You okay? You zoned out there for a bit...” Sooyoung nodded. “Okay, I was worried. Something going on?”

“No... Don’t worry, it’s fine. Nothing is going on.” Sooyoung replied, a blush rising on her cheeks. “Um... let’s keep going.” she said, nursing her bottom lip in between her teeth after she replied, still focused on Jungeun’s lips. She flitted her eyes up to Jungeun’s, then back to her lips, which she now saw smiling.

So it was a surprise to Sooyoung when Jungeun leaned over, giving her a playful kiss on the cheek. Her heart rate picked up like wild, just at the minimum contact.

“Better?” Jungeun smiled coyly, her eyes shining.

“No.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Jungeun responded, confused.

“I said...” Sooyoung started, leaning back in to the other girl and kissing her on the lips instead. It wasn’t that long, but it was long enough. “... No. But now I am.” Her voice was kittenish. “Now, let’s get back to you quizzing me. I can save the rest of that...” she referred to the kiss. “... for later.”

And she held true to her word.


End file.
